


Highway to my Heart

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My The Boyz OneShots [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending tho, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roadtrips, emotional meltdown?, influencer!Jacob, partly kinda angsty?, photographer!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Kevin was sure about his feelings towards his best friend for pretty long now. But what does it mean for the two weeks they would constantly be together on the road?
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: My The Boyz OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750528
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Highway to my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tbz fic, please bear with me

Kevin was so ready to chicken out of this whole thing. He even felt so sick he could puke, honestly.  
He didn't even manage to close his eyes for more than five seconds over the entire night.

Jacob would be there in less than an hour and then they would go on the road trip the two of them dreamt of since they entered uni. But an unwell feeling has been crushing Kevin for the past two weeks.  
Maybe it was the realization that he was in love with his best friend. Maybe it was the fact that he would be _alone_ with said best friend for the next two weeks, driving through the country, stopping only when and where they wanted to.

Kevin's father even allowed them to use his truck for the trip in case they would have to spend the night in the car so they would have more space.  
  
  
  


With a deep breath, Kevin got out of bed and began to pack the last few things he needed. But while doing so, his hands didn't stop shaking. He didn't even want to be as nervous as he was.  
Sure, it would be the first time that he would go on a trip without his parents and one without a booked hotel or anything. Pretty much anything could happen in the next two weeks and it somehow scared the boy down to his core.

The buzzing of his phone ripped him out of his thoughts. Only Jacob would call him at this ungodly time of the day so he picked up without checking again.  
"Good morning Kev", the older boy's voice practically sang into Kevin's ear. "Are you ready for the trip?", he then asked his friend.  
"I think so, I just hope I didn't forget anything" Kevin laughed in response, going through the list in his head for the nth time already ever since he started packing.  
"Even if you forget something, we are taking money with us. We won't die" Jacob laughed. God, his laugh was so beautiful.

"Anyway. I'm already finished with everything, so I wanted to ask you if it would be okay if I would already come and pick you up and we would get breakfast somewhere before heading out" Jacob then explained his actual intention in the call.  
"If you're paying" Kevin demanded.  
"Anything for you" the other replied, Kevin could hear the smile on his face.

"I'll go check if my parents are already awake. They would kill me if I would just leave without telling them goodbye" Kevin then said, looking at the clock. 5:43 am, at least his dad would be awake already.  
"Sure thing. I'll be on my way then. Should be there in about seven minutes then" Jacob told him.  
"Why are you telling me, you have a key anyway" the younger laughed.  
"So you are ready when I'm there," Jacob told him before hanging up.  
  


Kevin took his few bags, looked around his room for one last time before going to the kitchen, leaving his stuff in the hallway when he crossed it.  
"Ah, you're already awake" his mother greeted him when he came into the kitchen, a cup of hot coffee in her hands.  
"Yeah, Jacob said he would come earlier so we could get some breakfast together," Kevin told her with a smile.  
"Already spending your money, I see" his father joked.  
"He's paying so I don't need to worry" Kevin laughed, sitting down with his parents.

As Jacob said, Kevin could hear the door opening seven minutes after they ended their call.  
The older added his bags to the stack of Kevin's before entering the kitchen.  
"Good morning!", he greeted them happily, throwing his arms around Kevin's shoulders and placing his chin on the other's head.

There was a feeling deep down in Kevin's stomach that he still didn't quite understand whenever Jacob would touch him, but the feeling was most definitely not negative to him, at least not yet.

"You seem more ready than ever" Kevin's mom then said to Jacob, seeing how happy and giddy the older of the two was.  
"Yeah, I'm really excited. I can't wait to explore all kinds of different places" Jacob grinned.  
"Well, then we should not further disturb you from going on your trip, should we" the woman laughed, standing up from her seat to get the keys which she then gave to Jacob.  
  


"Don't forget to fill up on patrol now and then" Kevin's father reminded the two boys when they were at the front door.  
"We won't, don't worry" the older of the two laughed.

Kevin then hugged his parents for one last time before following his friend to the garage where the truck was standing.  
They threw their bags into the trunk and got in, after which Kevin took a deep breath.  
"Ready?", Jacob asked the younger.  
"As ready as I can get," Kevin told him with a smile, fastening his seatbelt. He was glad that Jacob volunteered to drive first, he probably would've been too nervous to do so himself.

When they exited the driveway, they waved at Kevin's parents one last time before their journey began.

"Any wishes for breakfast?", Jacob asked the younger.  
"Anything's fine" Kevin mumbled in reply, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep on me already" Jacob complained, hitting Kevin on his thigh, making the younger hiss at him.  
"I haven't slept a minute, so either let me sleep or bring me back home" he grumbled at the other.  
Jacob only laughed at his reaction and decided that they would just stop at a bakery.  
Until he had to shift into another gear, Jacob let his hand rest on Kevin's thigh but didn't dare to put it back afterwards.  
  


"Wake up Kev, it's time to get something to eat and some coffee to keep your tired ass awake" the older laughed once he parked.  
The other only hummed in response though, so Jacob got out of the car with a laugh, went over to Kevin's side, and made quick work of just dragging him out of it once he undid his seatbelt.  
With no ground under his feet anymore, Kevin was quick to wake up, his first reaction was holding onto Jacob's arms for dear life, not realizing that the ground was only a few centimetres under his feet.  
"Awake now?", Jacob laughed, getting a glare from Kevin.  
"Don't you dare do that again" the younger huffed.  
"It's your fault for not waking up" the other shrugged.  
  


Both of them got themselves something to eat and drink and sat down together.  
"So, do we want to make any plans on where we want to go or will we decide spontaneously?", Jacob then asked, watching Kevin eat his bagel.  
"I think it would be a good idea to have a rough plan, we can change it whenever we want though" Kevin shrugged.  
"Yeah, you're probably right. The only thing I want to have for sure is that we'll get to some kind of motel or something for the first night" the older said, getting a sound of agreement from the other.  
"There should be motels all over the place. And they shouldn't be too expensive either. I can look some up as soon as it's getting dark" Kevin then offered.  
"Sounds good" Jacob agreed, drinking the last bit of his coffee.

Jacob bought another coffee to go while Kevin got himself a hot chocolate and a muffin for the way, even though he was sure that Jacob would take his muffin away the second he closes his eyes again.  
  
  
  


The boys were continuously talking, playing some plain yet fun road games, and made a stop every few hours, preferably somewhere with a nice view as both of them took their cameras with them to take some photos.  
"I think it's time for some lunch, I'm starving" Kevin whined when his stomach growled, reminding him that he didn't eat anything after having half of the muffin of which Jacob took the other half.  
"Same, maybe there's a Burger King or something near the highway?", Jacob then suggested, so Kevin took out his phone to look.  
"Take the second exit" he then told the other, who followed the order obediently.

"We should've brought more food from home, that would've been way cheaper" Kevin laughed at their stupidity as they sat down in the fast-food restaurant.  
"We can still go shopping tomorrow when we're near the next city. It's not like there are no stores outside of Seoul" Jacob told him.  
"Yeah, best something we don't have to cook too much and can't go bad" Kevin agreed.  
"So rather snacks than food" Jacob laughed.  
"No one needs to know" Kevin shushed him with a laugh.  
  


He was glad that he could shove his feelings away for most of the day, but every time he took a closer look at Jacob his heart would pick up the pace. And in the evening he once again noticed how far he has already fallen for the older boy.  
"Stay still," he told the older who was currently sitting on the rather empty parking lot.  
Jacob looked at him in confusion as the younger went back to the car and got something out of the car, which turned out to be his camera.  
"I told you to stay still" Kevin scolded him when he saw that Jacob turned around to him, the light of the sunset making his skin shine bronze.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" Jacob laughed, turning around again.  
Without further ado, Kevin kneeled a few metres behind him and took a few pictures from different angles, ordering Jacob around now and then to get into another pose.

After he finished he sat down next to the older, looking through the camera roll real quick, deciding which ones he liked best so he would work on them later.  
"I'll edit them once we'll get to a motel and send them to you" Kevin then told the older, who didn't even need to look at the pictures to know how good they looked and how much better they will be after Kevin would be finished with editing them.  
  


They had a few more minutes of them just sitting beside each other before they decided to find a stay for the night.  
They quickly found a motel with a free room that wasn't too expensive. And since the two didn't have any problems with sharing a bed since they've been doing it for the last twelve years of their lives, they got an even cheaper room.

After both of them took a shower, Kevin took out his laptop where he inserted the card of his camera and loaded the files he wanted to edit.  
It wouldn't take too long as there wasn't too much to do. Only a few changes in the lighting and colours. Therefore he got through a few of them which he then showed Jacob to choose which one he liked best.  
"You know I like all of them," Jacob told him. He watched the younger boy during the whole process but pretended to scroll through Insta when the younger turned around to him.  
"You're not much help" Kevin groaned, but knowing he wouldn't get a better answer than that he copied them onto his phone and sent them to the older.

"Glad I can update my feed with some great photos on the first day" Jacob grinned, taking another look at them before deciding to just post all of them with some cute and cringy caption along the lines 'day-1 with my Moonie @ kev_moon (thanks for the photos boo)❤️'.  
Jacob was rather popular when they were still in college and uni so he had an even larger following than before but those from uni all knew Kevin as his best friend he would tease and playfully flirt with, so they wouldn't question his captions whenever Kevin was mentioned. His other followers just found their friendship cute and rooted for their favourite influencer and his best friend.

Kevin pretended to cringe when he saw the caption, but it didn't stop his heart from beating fast.  
  


"Let's get some sleep, I don't want you to sleep in the car tomorrow as well" Jacob then laughed, putting his phone aside to charge.  
Kevin also turned off his computer and put his phone to charge before snuggling under their shared blanket.  
The blanket wasn't really that big, but they didn't really care about it and soon, even if it was rather warm, Kevin found himself in Jacob's arms, falling asleep faster than ever despite his heart beating way too fast for it to be healthy, but it just felt way too good.  
  


The next morning came and Kevin was woken up by the sun shining directly into his face. They probably forgot to shut the blinds as it was dark when they arrived at the motel.  
Kevin lifted himself, only to figure out that he shifted to completely lie on top of Jacob. But this as well was nothing new to them. And the fact that it wasn't hurt Kevin, because Jacob would never see something else than his best friend sleeping on him, no feelings attached.

With a sigh, the younger got out of the bed, going to pee and change already, leaving Jacob a few more moments of sleep as he was driving the whole day yesterday.  
But Kevin also took advantage of it and took some photos of his best friend. His hair was messy and his stomach was showing as Kevin pretty much completely removed the blanket from the older when he got up.  
This was the kind of photos only Kevin would get to see and it made him happy to such an extent that he couldn't believe it himself either.

But after a glance at the time, the moment had to be destroyed again.  
With a sigh he leaned over the older, shaking him by the shoulders to wake him up.  
"Come on Jake, we booked breakfast so we might as well use it," Kevin told the other once he noticed the older slowly beginning to wake up.  
"Five more minutes" the older mumbled, turning to his side, facing away from Kevin.  
"Five more minutes my ass. Get up or I'll let you starve the whole day" Kevin threatened. Even though he might always sound mean or harsh, Jacob knew that he was actually a soft baby that would never make a threat come true if he wasn't provoked to do so.

"Urgh fine, but you're driving today" Jacob gave up, sitting up, causing their faces to be so near to each other that they could sense each other's breaths on their lips.  
Kevin quickly backed up, standing up straight again and turning his head away to hide the blush.  
"Get changed now or we'll miss breakfast" he then told the older once again, as he was beginning to pack the stuff he used the evening before.

The breakfast was a small buffet so both of them ate enough to feel full for the next few hours so they didn't have to take a break only to buy food.  
But they also decided to go to the next best store to buy some semi-healthy snacks so they could just eat something on the go without spending too much money on highway stops.  
  


Now that Kevin was driving, Jacob enjoyed the view, making Kevin stop whenever he thought something was good enough to photograph, which was many times.  
"You know, if you keep making me stop every ten minutes we won't get anywhere today" Kevin laughed as they stopped once again.  
"But these photos would look so good in your portfolio!", Jacob argued, just like at any other stop.  
"I think my portfolio would be full after this day alone then," Kevin told him.

Jacob just pouted at him, wanting the younger to agree with him, but Kevin could only smile at him.  
"You just go ahead and take some pictures for your insta-story. You also wanted to film for your vlog" Kevin told him, ruffling through his hair as he drove onto the highway again.  
And that was exactly what Jacob continued to do. Sometimes he would film small clips for his story that he might use for his vlog as well like randomly taking Kevin's hand when he didn't need to shift gears. And to Jacob's pleasure, Kevin would always play along, interwinding their fingers when the older sneaked his hand under his or playfully swatting the other away when he tried to pinch his cheeks.  
"I'm trying to drive here, you know?", Kevin laughed, keeping his eyes on the road though.

After Jacob posted those little videos to his story Kevin heard the older's phone constantly buzz and he could already imagine that it were mainly replies to said videos and excitement over the upcoming vlog since it would be the first Jacob would upload on YouTube after asking his Instagram followers for their opinion and getting more than 20 thousand votes on 'yes'.

Kevin honestly disliked being photographed himself or posting his face on social media which was a reason why he didn't post a single selfie on his own Instagram, but he would let Jacob do it anyway because he knew the older had fun doing so. And most of the time he would respect Kevin's privacy as much as possible by either censoring his face or only displaying parts of it; therefore most people on Jacob's SNS, who don't know Kevin in person, always want to know 'who the lucky boy is' or 'how does Kevin look like?', but Jacob would always tell them to find out themselves if they are so interested in it (in a nice way of course).  
  


On one of their stops, Kevin sat down on a free bench, mindlessly drinking his orange juice when he could hear the _click_ of Jacob's camera in front of him.  
"Oh god please delete that" Kevin groaned without even seeing the picture.  
"But you look so cute on it" Jacob pouted, sitting down next to the younger and showing him the picture.  
Kevin still wasn't convinced, but he let Jacob keep it anyway, not like he would spread it around, to begin with.

"So, what's the next big plan of our trip?", Jacob then asked to change topics.  
"The mountains? The beach? I don't really care" Kevin offered.  
"Maybe we could get both done on one day? There should be a place somewhere where both of them would be near" the older said, but Kevin shook his head.  
"We still have enough time, we can take a day for each," he told the older.  
"Then let's go to the beach first" Jacob then said, smiling at the younger who only nodded in response.

With that, Jacob decided on a beach of his liking, of course posting the destination on his story, tagging Kevin in it as always, before giving the younger the navigations.

The motel they stayed at this time was a bit more expensive, but at least they now had a kettle in their room, so they could eat some of the ramen they bought at their first stop.

While they were waiting for the water to boil, Kevin once again worked on the pictures he took over the day. And once again Jacob seemed to have the need to spam his story, leaning back on the couch behind the younger and taking a picture of the screen and partly Kevin's back, blurring out the screen of Kevin's laptop and tagging his photography account this time.

"If you continue to spam your story with me like that people will begin to hate me" Kevin commented with a laugh when he got the notification of the tag.  
"Anyone who hates you will be blocked by me," Jacob told him, standing up and leaning over the chair the younger was sitting on and taking a closer look at the photos.

"I like that one" he then stated, pointing at a picture that was mainly coloured in a dark burgundy red due to the many trees on it.  
"Of course you like that one" the younger laughed, opening the file. Jacob always tended to the pictures that include his favourite colours, but even aside from that, he had a good taste in photos, which was a reason why Kevin persuaded him into photography and filming himself.

And honestly, Jacob just looked way too cute when he was fumbling with his camera, not sure on what setting he is supposed to use for certain scenarios. But Kevin would always help him out, explaining everything all over again for the older who would always smile like the sun whenever he got the hang of something.

Little things like that made Kevin realise how in love he was all over again. And it also showed him how easily he would break if Jacob would be like that to another person other than him.  
  


Kevin edited the photo Jacob chose only a bit, making the dark red the focus of the image, before posting it on his photography page, tagging the older after asking if he was okay with it.  
"You know you don't have to ask," Jacob told him, still leaning over him, his hands locked on Kevin's shoulders.

"You always put so much time and effort into the pictures. I should hire you as my personal photographer and pay you for your work" Jacob then pondered, looking at all the images and folders, one of them even called 'Jacob'.  
"You know that I wouldn't accept payment from you" Kevin replied, leaning back on the wooden chair, his head meeting Jacob's chest.  
"I would make you accept it" the older laughed, letting go of Kevin's shoulders, and wrapping them around his torso, resting his head on Kevin's shoulder instead.  
"You wouldn't" Kevin argued, shifting his position to make it more comfortable for both of them.

By now, both of them forgot the boiling water in the kettle, that was most probably cooling down already, and were just savouring the moment.  
"It's getting late" Jacob then mumbled after looking at the time on Kevin's laptop, destroying the silence they had.  
Kevin just hummed in response, he already had his eyes closed and took in all the warmth Jacob's body was radiating onto him.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Jacob then laughed after Kevin didn't move at all, loosening his hug around the younger's torso and standing up straight again, cursing lowly how bad his back hurts because of the position to which Kevin could only laugh.  
"Don't laugh at me, I'm old, okay?", Jacob whined as if he was hurt.  
"I know you're old, _grandpa_ " Kevin replied, standing up from the chair.

He looked over to the other table where they had everything ready for their ramen. "I guess that will be our breakfast tomorrow" he laughed before going to his bag and taking out his clothes to change.  
"I'm not complaining" the older laughed, also changing and getting into bed.  
"I know" Kevin laughed.

"We've rented the room half the day in tomorrow, right?", Jacob asked, scrolling through his feed, smiling at some comments on his last post of the other day.  
"Yeah, why?", Kevin wanted to know, also on his phone.  
"Is it okay with you if I do an Instagram Livestream in the morning?", the older then asked.  
"Sure, if you get up in time" the other joked  
"I bet I'll wake up before you tomorrow" Jacob then challenged him while announcing the stream on his SNS.  
"Of course" Kevin replied with a laugh, putting his phone aside and lying down more comfortably. "Whatever you say" he added before closing his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.  
  
  
  


The next morning, Jacob woke up first, just like he said. With a victorious smile on his face, he got out of bed, tucking Kevin under the bed again as he was still sleeping peacefully.  
The sight in front of him was just so cute that he couldn't help but take a picture of it, even if Kevin would want him to delete it later. He didn't have to know directly, right?

After deciding to do the stream on the small couch right across of the bed to give Kevin room to move once he wakes up, Jacob got out his tripod and set everything up while also cooking himself some ramen for breakfast.

It didn't take long before there was a good amount of viewers, so Jacob just casually chatted with them for a bit, asking if they had any content they wanted to see, either on his Instagram or on his YouTube channel. He made sure to write down most of the ideas they gave him, for which he quickly borrowed Kevin's phone to take the notes quicker.

"Jake, where's my phone?", Kevin mumbled when he woke up, not finding his phone where he put it last night.  
Within half a second, Jacob's full attention was on the younger boy sitting on the bed across from him.  
"I have it, do you need it?", he asked him.  
"Not really, but can you give me your sd card?", Kevin asked him as he got out of bed and went over to the older, standing in front of the table, holding out his hand with an innocent smile which Jacob could die for.

"Yeah, sure" he then managed to say, taking his camera and taking out the card to hand it to Kevin without even asking what his plans were.

When Jacob turned his attention back to the stream he saw how the chat was filling with comments talking about how star-struck he was by Kevin and were once again fangirling about how cute the two of them were.  
Jacob didn't pick up on the topic though and returned to the one he had before, once again listing the already said ideas, asking which one they wanted to see the most.  
But honestly speaking, Jacob couldn't concentrate that much anymore. Now and then he would look over to Kevin who sat down in front of his laptop again, working on what turned out to be the first part of Jacob's vlog as he didn't decide yet if he wanted to post one big one or multiple smaller ones.

With an unnoticeable sigh, Jacob ended the stream, promising that he would upload his first video soon.

After he put his phone aside, he stood up from the couch and went over to Kevin, resting his head on the younger's shoulder, startling him with the touch as he was listening to music and didn't hear Jacob coming.  
"Do you wanna eat something?", he asked the younger, a bit worried that he went straight to work after just waking up.  
"Not now, thanks" Kevin mumbled, his eyes still fixed on the screen in front of him. He wasn't really that good at editing videos as they required a completely different kind of editing as pictures, so he needed to put all of his attention to it to make it look presentable.  
"Thanks for helping me with all of this" Jacob then said, nuzzling into the crook of Kevin's neck.

The younger only hummed in response, trying to calm down his heart because Jacob was definitely _too close_ for his brain to form a proper sentence.

"Further towards the beach today?", Jacob then asked, his face so near that Kevin could feel the movement of his lips on his neck.  
"Yeah" the younger mumbled, halfway satisfied with his editing job on the video.

"Come on then, let's get you something to eat and head out," the older said, going over to the couch to pack all the stuff he used before.  
  
  
  


With that, they continued their trip and since it was Jacob's turn to drive again, Kevin was nice enough to record a bit for him, trying to ignore his warm hand constantly laying on his thigh.  
"I. See. Water!", Jacob exclaimed overly dramatic, making Kevin laugh.

He knew how much Jacob loves the sun and beaches and his reaction when seeing it was always too precious. 

They arrived at the beach rather fast and Kevin couldn't help himself but take photos of how his best friend was happily running along on the sand once he took off his shoes and socks.  
It was times like this where Kevin was overly glad that he got into photography all those years ago and bought himself a proper camera. Even if Jacob was that far away if you would zoom in on the picture you could still clearly see the smile on the older's face.

Kevin couldn't help but smile himself when he looked through the photos he just took, glad that it was he who could live these moments with Jacob.

They spend a good few hours under the sun, even though Kevin preferred to stay in the shade of trees or umbrellas that kept him cool while his head was running hot with thoughts.  
Just sitting together and talking was actually Kevin's favourite activity with Jacob. No cameras, no social media, no played overly happy personalities.

He loves Jacob in all moments and moods of his life, but he liked him best when he would just tell the younger whatever he found interesting or wanted to tell Kevin. Even though Jacob was older, he was still a kid at heart, his eyes sparkling when he talks, happy with the small things in life and with a personality no one else could ever have.

"Kev, you're dozing off" Jacob laughed, looking at the younger who had leaned his head on the other's shoulder, eyes closed.  
"Sorry" the younger mumbled, opening his eyes again and staring out onto the water.  
"Don't be" Jacob reassured him, putting his arm around Kevin's waist to pull him in closer.

Kevin usually didn't like PDA that much due to the comments and looks you'd face, but with Jacob it was okay. Like everything was when it came to the older. 

They stayed like that for a while, Kevin almost falling asleep in Jacob's arms, the sound of crashing waves and Jacob's breath calming him.  
"Come on, I think this baby needs some sleep" Jacob laughed as Kevin's body slumped more into himself.  
The younger wanted to protest, wanted Jacob to use the day to stay at the beach he loved so much, but the older didn't care, knowing that there were plenty more beaches along their trip where they could stop.

They booked a room in a hotel near the beach where Jacob tucked Kevin into bed once again while sitting down on the other side of the bed, looking through the idea's he had written down earlier and to plan out some of them.  
Most of them were pretty simple, like some challenges or these typical tags that were popular on YouTube as well as a Q&A. But he also had an idea in mind that he couldn't tell anyone just yet, not even Kevin.

When Kevin woke up again, the sun had already set, but they decided to go out to explore the city they were at and to get some food as well.  
  


It was around midnight when they came back to the hotel room, both a bit tipsy, but not enough to greatly affect them in any way other than the fact that they reeked of alcohol.  
"I think I'll take a shower before bed" Kevin mumbled, taking off his jacket.  
"I need one as well" the older laughed, sitting down on the sofa.

Therefore they took turns in taking a shower and were soon snuggled up under the blanket, Jacob holding the younger close who was already falling asleep again.  
"Good night" Jacob mumbled into the crown of the other's boy hair, burying his nose in it.  
  


Kevin woke up first, but he didn't feel like getting up just yet.  
Jacob's embrace was so warm and nice he could easily drown in it and be thankful. He just cuddled further into the older's chest, taking in the smell of his shirt and listening to the other's heartbeat.

God, how much he loved him.

But there was no way he would confess. At least not during their trip as it would just make everything awkward. Maybe he would tell him when they were back and Kevin could just lock himself up in his room afterwards.

"...vin, please I really need to pee" he suddenly noticed Jacob's voice, also noticing how tight his grip around the older's torso got.

"Oh... sorry" Kevin mumbled, letting go of the older and watching him climb out of bed.

Kevin sighs when he heard the door lock. It was only their fourth day and he already feels like he's suffocating like he couldn't go another minute without him completely breaking down and telling Jacob everything that has been on his heart for the past few _years._ He felt like throwing up all over again, he needed some fresh air or something else to clear his mind.

He quickly got dressed and wrote a note for Jacob that he would go get some breakfast, ignoring the fact that the hotel had breakfast itself. But he needed an excuse before Jacob would be finished in the bathroom.  
He only went down a few streets until he found a bench to sit on. After taking a deep breath and partly sorting his thoughts, he got up again, walking around the streets to see if there was a shop nearby so he wouldn't go back empty-handed.

He just bought some lye-rolls and some juice before heading back, even though his head was fill stuffed with thoughts he didn't want to think about.

When he entered the room, he was met with a concerned expression on Jacob's face, but he couldn't look at him for any longer, setting the stuff he bought down on the table and going to the bed where he took out his laptop.

Editing was pretty much the only thing that could get his mind off of the older boy because he had to pay attention to so many little details the normal eye normally wouldn't see once he was finished with a picture.

"Is everything alright?", Jacob then spoke up, the concern of his eyes also present in his voice.  
"Yeah, I just didn't sleep well" Kevin mumbled, his eyes not leaving the screen in front of him.

Jacob knew it was a lie. If Kevin really didn't sleep well he wouldn't have gotten out of bed already.  
But he didn't comment it, instead, he continued to watch the younger do his work. After doing so for several minutes, Jacob got up from his seat and sat down next to Kevin, closing the laptop before easily lifting the younger onto his lap.  
Kevin didn't protest, nor did he say anything else when Jacob did so which was pretty out of character for him.

Even though Kevin was slightly taller than Jacob, he perfectly fit into his lap as if he was the smaller one of the two.  
"What's on your mind, hm?", Jacob asked the younger, carefully hugging Kevin from behind.

"Nothing" the younger answered, but Jacob heard his voice breaking.  
It hurts seeing Kevin like this. And it hurt even more that he doesn't want to talk about it, giving Jacob no proper way to help the younger.

But he also didn't expect the younger to turn around in his embrace, returning the hug while trying to silence his cries and hiccups.  
"Hey, bub, it's fine" Jacob tried to calm him down, tightening the hug, caressing his back.  
But Kevin just continued to cry, much to the desperation of Jacob as he had no idea how to help his friend.  
"It's alright, let everything out". Jacob continued to whisper soothing words, not even thinking about letting Kevin out of his grip.

It almost took fifteen minutes for Kevin to calm down far enough to be able to talk again.  
"I'm sorry..." Kevin mumbled, his hands still grabbing the fabric of Jacob's shirt.  
"Don't be" Jacob told him, loosening his grip a bit to take a better look at the younger's face.

They continued to stay in that position, Jacob waiting for the younger to tell him when he's ready to go again.

"Could you drive today?", Kevin then asked in a small voice as if he was afraid to ask.  
"Of course" Jacob replied, gently stroking through his hair and smiling at him, which Kevin reluctantly returned.

"Let's get going then, the mountains are next, right?", the older then asked, casually standing up while still holding Kevin, making the latter panicky grip onto his shoulder and wrapping his legs around Jacob's waist.  
"Ye-yeah" he then mumbled in agreement.

Carefully, Jacob set Kevin down onto the bed again, ruffling his hair. "Pack your stuff then" he laughed, going to the other side of the bed to do the same, because he couldn't manage to concentrate on it when Kevin was outside, making him worry about the younger way too much.  
  


In the car, Kevin turned up the radio in hopes that Jacob wouldn't ask him about the emotional breakdown he had in the hotel.  
It made him feel even more exhausted than he already felt when he got up earlier in the morning.

Jacob of course understood what Kevin meant by doing so, but it was worrying him even more.  
He knew that there sometimes just were things Kevin didn't want to talk about it instantly after, but he wanted the younger to know that he could tell him everything.  
It just hurts him seeing Kevin hurt.

As a silent sign to show him that he would always be there for him, he put his hand on Kevin's thigh and slightly squeezed it.  
Against his expectations, Kevin snaked his hand under Jacob's, interwinding their fingers.  
Jacob smiled at the gesture, holding Kevin's hand firmly.  
  


Kevin was glad that Jacob didn't take out his camera even once during the day if he was being honest.  
It somehow made him feel special, a feeling he knows he shouldn't have as a best friend.  
"Let's take a break here, you still didn't eat anything, did you?", Jacob stated once they pulled up on a parking lot.  
"I'm not that hungry, honestly" Kevin mumbled, but Jacob didn't believe him, there was no way the younger wasn't hungry after having his last meal the evening before.  
"Then eat something for me" Jacob insisted, knowing that Kevin would do it if he asked nice enough.

The younger sighed in defeat, he would always give in to the older and Jacob knew it.

Only for getting out of the car, Jacob let go of Kevin's hand, taking it again once they were standing next to each other.  
Even though Jacob knew Kevin didn't like PDA, he knew that he would feel better if given a bit of affection.

They both got themself some food and talked for a while, with which Jacob hoped to get Kevin's thoughts off of whatever Kevin was thinking about earlier.

But in fact, he continued thinking about. How could he stop if the reason for it was sitting right in front of him, smiling like the angel he is?  
  


When they hit the road again, Kevin tried to get some more sleep to get the growing tiredness out of his system, not wanting to drink coffee.  
He barely noticed the soft touches of Jacob on his leg, but they still contributed to him falling asleep rather soon.

In his dreams, he was able to finally confess to Jacob who even had mutual feelings, but of course, it was only a _dream._ A stupid one, trying to get his hopes up, so when he woke up he let out a sigh before sitting back up in his seat again.

"Finally awake, I see" he heard the laughing voice of Jacob beside himself.  
He turned his head to face the older, but he didn't expect him to be _that_ close, causing him to back up almost immediately.

"Wha-what are you doing?", Kevin asked the older who smiled at him innocently.  
"Oh nothing, you were just babbling in your sleep so I was trying to hear what it was" he explained, making the younger blush deep red.

He almost gave his secret away.

"I'm sure it was just some stupid bullshit" he tried to excuse himself, quickly exiting the car once he noticed that they were on a parking lot.

But Jacob didn't seem to be finished just now. He also got out of the car and went to Kevin's side, pressing him up against the door.  
"Don't you dare think I'll be pleased by such shitty excuse" the older laughed. "You said something in the lines of 'I love you'. Who did you say it too?", he asked, making the other blush.

"As if I could remember, it was just some dumb dream" retorted, pushing Jacob back by his shoulders.  
"Oh come on, why are you so cold to me" Jacob whined, but Kevin just ignored him. He didn't want to talk about it. He would just end up hurting himself, no matter how he would reply.

Kevin didn't want to look at Jacob and when he did, he immediately regretted it. Somehow, his eyes just looked so _sad_ as if he was the one being hurt.

"Let's get going again" Kevin then sighed, taking the keys from Jacob and going to the driver's door.

While Kevin was driving, Jacob was taking some photos of the sunset. At least that was what Kevin was thinking as the older was slightly turned towards the window.  
What he didn't notice though, was that Jacob switched to the inside camera of his phone and took photos of Kevin as well.

"Could you lookup for a place to stay in the next best city?", Kevin asked. It was the only sentence he spoke ever since it was him driving again as Jacob also didn't try to force a conversation.  
"Sure thing" Jacob smiled, opening Google Maps and looking for a decent hotel or motel to which he then navigated the younger.

While checking in, Kevin was almost tempted to book a room with two separate beds, but then decided against it as Jacob would probably find him out.

"I'm hungry, do you have anything you want to eat?", Jacob asked the younger.  
"I don't really feel well..." Kevin mumbled, sitting down on the bed.

Worry took over Jacob's expression who then sat down across from him, carefully placing his hand on Kevin's forehead to check if he was getting a fever. Luckily he didn't.  
"Should I get you something then?", he asked, knowing that Kevin preferred being alone when he was unwell.  
"Not necessarily," Kevin said, closing his eyes. He felt like throwing up _again_ and it honestly wouldn't surprise him if he actually would this time.

"Okay then, get some rest, I'll be back soon," Jacob said, smiling slightly at the younger who weakly returned the smile.  
  


Once Jacob left the room, Kevin stood up and went to the bathroom. Just in case.  
And he was right, he did throw up. He almost always did when he felt overly stressed. Honestly, he was surprised that he didn't puke the second Jacob confronted him at their last stop.

After that, he stayed in the bathroom, just to make sure to have a short way to the toilet if he would have to throw up another time, but after nothing happened for about ten minutes, Kevin got up from the cold ground and got changed.  
He wouldn't want to go outside anymore anyway, so he might at well get some extra rest.  
  


When Jacob came back to the room, the lights were already off, but there was enough light shining through the windows so he didn't have to turn them on.  
Therefore he could also easily see Kevin curled up on one end of the bed, the pillow tightly pressed against his chest.

As quiet as possible, Jacob got changed and sat down on the bed, looking over to the younger who looked so small and vulnerable.

Jacob lied down with a sigh, pondering what was with Kevin all of a sudden. Was it because he was getting sick? Maybe, but usually, he wouldn't push Jacob away like that, he would just politely tell him off.

He rolled to his side, looking at Kevin's back. His whole body was shoved to the edge of the bed as if he was trying to avoid Jacob. It hurt him, but he also couldn't just ask him about it, knowing that he wouldn't tell.

"God, if you knew how much you mean to me, Kevin Moon" Jacob mumbled, carefully putting his arms around the other, pulling him closer and away from the edge, giving him a small peck on the shoulder.

What went unnoticed by him though, was the fact that Kevin wasn't sleeping when he got back and the single tear running down his face when he returned the sentence in his head.  
  


Jacob woke up to Kevin fumbling with his fingers.  
"Good morning" Jacob mumbled into Kevin's shoulder, causing the latter to tense up.  
"Morning..." Kevin mumbled in reply, letting go of the other's hands.  
"Are you feeling better?", Jacob then wanted to know.

First, Kevin only hummed in response, which could either be positive or negative. "I threw up last night" Kevin then confessed.  
"Why didn't you tell me? I could've gotten medicine for you", Jacob asked, his voice packed with concern.  
Kevin only shrugged, before taking Jacob's hand again and beginning to play with his fingers again.

"Kevin please, tell me when I can do something for you. You know I hate seeing you suffer" Jacob whined.  
"It's fine" Kevin replied, but Jacob didn't believe him.

Jacob didn't need to use much force to turn Kevin around to face him. But the younger didn't dare to look Jacob in the face.  
"Kev, please look at me" Jacob pleaded, carefully putting his hand on the younger's cheek.

"If you don't feel well, we can book the room for another day, okay?", Jacob then offered.  
"It's not about that" Kevin then managed to say. When he lifted his head to meet Jacob's gaze, the latter could see the fear pooling in them.

"It's just that..." he began, but he could already feel the tear dwelling up in his eyes. "I think I..." he tried to continue, but the tears were faster than his words as they rolled down his cheeks.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't feel ready for it" Jacob reminded the other, carefully placing a kiss on his temple.

Usually, Jacob's touch would calm him down, but the mess inside of Kevin's brain was just too much to sort out anything, so he just stuck to gripping Jacob's shirt, trying to control the endless wave of tears.  
Usually, Jacob's voice was soothing, but he almost didn't hear anything else than his own cries. Almost.

"Kevin, love. Please stop crying. I can't stand seeing you like this" Jacob told him, wiping away the tears on his cheeks.  
Slowly, Kevin's breathing slowed down again and the tears began to dry.

"God, my heart always hurts so much seeing you cry" Jacob muttered, looking down to the younger.  
"Sorry..." Kevin hiccuped.  
"Stop apologizing, there's no reason for you to do so," Jacob told him, once again kissing his temples.

Kevin took a deep breath, his mind too full, yet too empty to think rationally anymore. "Can you do that again?", he then asked in a small voice.  
"Do what?", Jacob asked, confused.  
"Th-the kiss..." the other replied, moving his eyes to look anywhere but the other's face.

With a smile, he repeated the action. "Like this?", he playfully asked.  
Kevin hummed, slightly in disapproval.  
"Or rather like this?", Jacob asked, before leaning down a bit more and placing a kiss on his lips.

Kevin couldn't believe what was happening right now, his heart was beating like crazy and while he was trying to process of what exactly was happening, the moment was already over.

His pupils were blown wide when he looked at Jacob again. He didn't even notice that he closed his eyes in the first place.

"Can you imagine how long I wanted to do this?", Jacob sighed, yet smiled at Kevin.  
"That should be my line" Kevin gave back, hitting his shoulder

"I was probably having the most obvious crush on you for years, are you serious?", the older laughed.  
"But you always told me not to think much of your actions," Kevin said, pouting.

"Well, at least we have that sorted out now. It was painful flirting with you all these years in hopes you would catch up to it" Jacob said, pulling Kevin closer to kiss him again.  
"You weren't any better, just taking my agreement to flirt with me when you wanted to as a _best-friend-offer_ " Kevin huffed after they broke their kiss.

"We both were idiots, huh?" Jacob commented  
"We totally were" Kevin agreed.

"But this idiot loves you," both of them said in the same moment, causing them to break out in laughter.  
  


Like this, the rest of their road trip could only get better.  
(And maybe Kevin would let Jacob make their relationship public on his SNS after he told his parents.)

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhh,,,, I hope y'all enjoyed it uwu  
> I actually had quite fun with the little social media au thingy so I might have another moonbae based on that haha
> 
> See you whenever~  
> Phi


End file.
